1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger, and more particularly to an energy storage mobile charging adapter and an energy storing method for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a mobile phone is recharged by connecting a charging adapter to the commercial power, with the limitation of time, space and some other conditions. Thus, the mobile phone cannot be recharged during outside use and locomotion. The mobile phone battery is usually not recharged in time, so that the electric power will be exhausted halfway, thus, affecting information communication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.